


Once Upon A Time

by luvbird28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Good Days, M/M, Reminiscing, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvbird28/pseuds/luvbird28
Summary: Sam and Dean took their much required peaceful retirement quite seriously which surprised both of them. They finally have a life for themselves.  A little moment of fluff. Wincest but nothing explicit.





	Once Upon A Time

_Its almost evening. I am sitting on our porch with my diary (or this notebook as you can see) peactically doing nothing. I can see John playing with Bourbon from here. Bourbon is bouncing back and forth - I really have no idea from where he gets such energy! On the other hand in this household everyone has this "bubbling with energy" problem - even our 3 years old son!  
Huh! Even after 3 years, it feels Rather odd to think myself as a parent you know... I was thd baby of the family - for a really really long time - even though our lives were never normal or peaceful I happened to have a childhood unlike my brother. I admit that my childhood never had a bike in the backyard or playing on the playground with friends - having vacation with family - i don't have those kind of memories. _

_But I have my fair share of childhood memories - consisting a smell of diesel - worn out seat, same old hard rock music..._

_I had my childhood in those crappy motel beds at those stormy nights, holding my brother tightly enough to choke him - listening to him humming some off key tune._

_I had my childhood in the last bowl of lucky charms._

_I had my childhood in those caring hands tieing my shoe laces._

_I had my childhood in all those role playing games._

_I had my childhood in all those good night kisses._

_I had my childhood wrapped warm and tight in one word - "DEAN"._

_Dean never got to be a kid - never since that fateful day when he was only four. I never saw him crying or nagging about anything - even when he was just a kid. I wonder what that boy had gone through - the day before he was kissed by a mom and hugged by a dad - he had all the happiness in the world - and the very next day he was on the road with a crying bundle in his lap with no one to wipe off his tear strained face!_

The last line was kind of smudgy. Dean closed the notebook and threw it on the couch. That boy! Why does he have to be always so thoughtful and so much empathetic! Dean hadn't seen him for quite a few hours. Not Sammy's fault though. He was out for a simple salt and burn kinda case. And the school term is on. John is a good kid. So they decided not to drag the whole family for this silly case - and Sam stayed back. It was just a few minutes he came home without any prior notice just to see the surprised look on his Sammy's face. But he has to wait fot that. Apparently they are not home - hopefully will be coming within minutes. Dean was killing this time with Sam's journal. And here he is now - starving for those hazel eyes and that dimpled smile... He could feel the ache in his cheast spreading gradually - just when his vision started to blur - his world swimmed -- "DEAN! "

He could not remember who ran to whom but finally they were in each others arms. "Sammy - my Sammy" , Dean's voice was muffled. 

Sam hugged him tighter - it was not like some tough hunt - then why is his brother this much emotional!  Something must have happened during the hunt!  Suddenly Sam felt the fear rising. ..

But Dean got the hint.  He quickly pulled back.  

"I am fine Sammy,  just reading your journal - and I needed to feel you close to me - you know"

Oh God - that damn thing!  How did he manage to forget to put that back!  Now after three long days when he finally gets to see his beautiful green eyes he has managed to bring tears in them. 

"Sammy? "

"Hmm Dean? "

"Just for the record you know,  I have my childhood too - in form of a chubby kid and a toothy smile - I had it all in you - and I don't regret it.  I don't miss anything  - you know why?  Because that day I was handed the most precious gift  - my Sammy".

 

And their lips met - their happy ending moves on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember your comments and kudos are my motivation :) if you like it i will be back soon :)


End file.
